1. Field
Example embodiments generally relate to fuel structures used in nuclear power plants, handling of waste generated in nuclear power plants, and methods for using and fabricating structures for waste handling.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, nuclear power plants include a reactor core having fuel arranged therein to produce power by nuclear fission. A common design in U.S. nuclear power plants is to arrange fuel in a plurality of cladded fuel rods bound together as a fuel assembly, or fuel bundle, placed within the reactor core. During power operations, the fuel is irradiated with neutrons sustaining the fission chain reaction, and multiple radioactive elements are formed throughout the fuel as a result.
Power operations are generally sustained for several months or years, until the fuel is exhausted or cannot support the fission chain reaction, at which time the nuclear power plant undergoes an “outage” to replace the fuel and perform other maintenance. Typically, nuclear fuel is accessible only during such outages and is very radioactive, requiring strict handling, storage, and/or disposal guidelines to prevent contamination and radiation exposure. Spent fuel and related waste handled during an outage may remain radioactive for several years, requiring constant containment and special handling throughout its lifetime.
Spent nuclear fuel and other related waste are conventionally disposed of by either placing the spent fuel in a spent fuel pool to allow the fuel to further decay while being safely stored or transporting and placing the fuel and/or other waste in special hazardous materials landfills that may contain the radioactivity present in the waste.